Pirate and the Princess
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Captain Swan: Completely AU. Friends since birth, Emma and Killian are in college and both have kept their feelings hidden for fear of rejection. Will a costume party make them realise what has been standing right in front of them all along?


**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! I'm sorry it's been soo long but uni is getting crazy at the moment and life is pretty busy haha. I'm hoping to get back into this more as I have so many new story ideas that I want to write for you all :)**

**So this is my first Once Upon A Time fic. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Pirate and the Princess**

Emma let out a sigh as she dumped her books on her bed. Killian let out a soft chuckle at her actions.

"I swear that class is made just to torture everyone," Emma said, falling face down onto her pillows.

"Well they can't make every class enjoyable lass," Killian said, his accent soothing away Emma's tensions.

"How about you just keep talking and keep my mind off that class?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you only love me for my accent?"

"Because it's true?" Emma offered with a laugh. Killian shook his head and seated himself on the bed.

"And here I thought it was because we were such good friends."

Emma laughed before turning on her side to face Killian.

"Best friends!"

"Until the end!" Killian finished, using the phrase they had made their own since they had been able to talk.

* * *

Emma and Killian's parents had been friends for many years and had kept in touch. Both women had been pregnant at the same time. Killian was born 3 months before Emma and once the two had met they had become inseparable. For being friends for so long, many others were astounded that the two had yet to start dating as it was obvious they had feelings for each other. Both denied it but their hearts said differently. Emma had found herself developing feelings for her best friend and it had immediately set her into a panic. Her friends told her to go for it but when she had finally gotten the courage to go for it, Killian had come along and happily announced that he was going out with a girl named Ruby. Emma had looked past her heartbreak and tried to be happy for him but it wasn't easy. Killian had noticed Emma's changed demeanor and confronted her about it and to save herself the humiliation, she had lied and said that she was just stressed with college applications. Things had looked up once Emma and Killian had been accepted into the same college. Ruby didn't want to do a long distance relationship so she had broken it off. Emma found herself being able to relax around her friend again and they easily fell back into their old routine, with Emma keeping her feelings locked up inside her as she watched Killian become the object of attraction for every female on campus.

* * *

Killian hadn't been able to help himself developing a crush on Emma once he began to realise that she wasn't just his kid friend anymore. His friends from the his rowing team tried to convince him to go for it but Killian wasn't about lose the closest friend he had. He had been surprised when Ruby had come up to him and asked him if he was free that night. Wanting to get his mind away from Emma, he had accepted but he had not expected the change to come from Emma. She had become withdrawn and distant over the next couple of years. She didn't talk to him as much and they rarely spent any time alone together. His friends eventually clued him in as to why Emma was acting like that and after her close friends had agreed Killian couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it earlier. After they had gotten accepted to the same college, Ruby had come up to him with tears he knew were fake and said that she just didn't do long distance relationships. He had simply nodded his head and watched her walk away without any regrets. Gradually Emma began to become more like her old self as their first year drug on but he didn't bring up the issue of their feelings. He just didn't have any idea of how to approach it and in turn he distracted himself by flirting with every available women he saw.

* * *

"Are you going to go to that party tonight?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't see why not."

"Then you need to leave," Emma stated suddenly. Killian raised his eyebrows at her.

"And why is that?"

"Because I need to get my costume together and there shall be no sneak previews."

"I can help you if you need any," Killian said, winking at her. Emma felt the blush covering her cheeks as she shoved him on the chest.

"There will be no more of those comments thank you very much," Emma said.

"You love it," Killian said with a laugh as he grabbed his things. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Ummm no," Emma said after a small hesitation. "Mary Margret has asked me to go with her."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want me to see your costume?"

Emma shook her head as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Nope."

"Very well," Killian said with narrowed eyes. He dropped a kiss to Emma's forehead before leaving. "I shall be prepared to be dazzled by your appearance."

"Count on it."

As Killian left the room, Emma let out a breath. She was hoping that when Killian saw her at the party, he would finally make a move. Gathering her thoughts, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Mary Margaret, it's me. Have you got the costume?"

"Hi Emma, yeah it's right here. Shall I come over now?"

"Yup."

"You're going to knock his socks off Emma."

"That's the plan." Emma said softly before hanging up.

* * *

As Emma and Mary Margaret walked into the party, Emma rung her hands nervously.

"Calm down," Mary Margaret whispered to her.

"I can't help it," Emma said. "Can you see if he is here yet?"

"I don't think so. Let's go and get a drink to calm your nerves down shall we?" Emma nodded as Mary Margaret led her towards the kitchen.

"This was a stupid idea," Emma said after a few sips.

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is," Emma stated before moving briskly out of the kitchen. She stopped short however when she noticed Killian standing in the doorway. Their eyes immediately found each others and Emma felt her breath get caught in her throat as she took in his costume. With his flowing white shirt, black pants and long back leather coat, Emma was sure he had never looked so handsome. His blue eyes were highlighted by the black eyeliner. He had somehow managed to transform his hand into a hook and the smirk resting on his face made him look every part the pirate he was dressed up as.

As Emma took in his appearance, Killian also took the time to drink Emma in. Her hair was resting in curls down her back with a small silver tiara resting on top of her head. She was wearing a deep purple floor length dress that shimmered every time the light caught it at a certain angle. He walked towards her and bowed down low.

"Milady," he said and Emma laughed, following suit. She picked up her dress and curtsied at him.

"Captain. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm afraid that my intentions are not completely honourable."

"Is that so?" Emma asked, finding it hard to stay in character as she gazed into his eyes. Killian nodded and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I've come tonight to kidnap the beautiful princess, hold her hostage for a hefty ransom and possibly ravish her."

"I se...see," Emma said, stumbling over her words and unable to keep her body from shivering at Killian's breath hitting her neck. Killian saw this and smirked, getting the reaction that he wanted. He circled her until he was standing behind her, his mouth still near her ear. He placed a kiss behind her ear and Emma jumped at the contact. "What are you doing?"

"It appears that our princess isn't opposed to her kidnapping and ravishing," Killian said, ignoring Emma's question. He brought his hand up and ran is softly down her arm. Emma suddenly turned around and found herself face to face with Killian. If she leant in a few inches, she would be able to kiss him but she held back.

"Well then Captain, it appears you don't know your hostage very well," Emma said, grazing her lips across his before backing away and walking off, leaving Killian with a shocked look on his face.

Emma knew they had crossed the lines of their friendship as she walked away, taking a deep breath to calm her heart down.

"What was that?!" Mary Margaret asked and Emma winced as she realised how many people must have seen their display.

"What was what?" Emma asked, feigning innocent. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play that game with me. I saw the two of you."

"Nothing happened," Emma said weakly.

"Right. So you didn't just kiss him and walk away?"

"It wasn't a kiss!" Emma said. "I just...I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Just be careful," Mary Margaret sighed as she looked over Emma's shoulder. Emma frowned as she turned around and felt her heart drop at the scene in front of her. Killian was leaning one arm on the wall as he whispered into the ear of a girl. The girl giggled and placed her hand on his chest. Emma shook her head and wiped away the lone tear that was starting to make its way down her cheek. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Killian looked up, his face frowning in confusion as he watched Emma wipe away a tear before moving quickly out of the room. His body straightened up and he moved to follow.

"Where are you going captain?" the girl asked him, running her hand down his chest. Killian ignored her as he pushed away and walked after Emma. Mary Margaret stopped him as he went by.

"Haven't you already hurt her enough?" Mary Margaret asked.

"What's wrong with Emma?"

"If you are going to continue to play with her then I suggest that you don't go after her."

"I'm not playing with Emma. She's my best friend," Killian said defensively. Mary Margaret sighed.

"Look, just...she put a lot of effort into tonight. She put her heart on the line and if you can't see that then you don't deserve her," Mary Margaret said sternly before walking off. Killian let her words sink in before continuing on.

He found Emma sitting on the grass in the backyard, plucking the grass and placing in the pile she had begun to make. She didn't acknowledge his presence as he sat down beside her.

"Emma," Killian started with a sigh and Emma felt her heart break at his tone. She gave a watery laugh and held up her hand to stop him.

"Please," she said quietly. "Please don't. I don't think I can handle anything else tonight. I'm such an idiot for thinking that this whole plan was going to work."

"I'm lost here lass. What plan?"

"I thought that by dressing up like this, by making an effort that you finally notice me. That you would finally see that I've been standing right here for the past however many years. Everyone always told me that you felt the same about me but I would doubt them after seeing you flirt with every single girl you came across and then tonight, you finally looked at me like you look at those girls. You crossed that line and I thought that maybe it had worked...until you moved onto the next girl," Emma explained, shaking her head. "It was stupid to think you would actually make a move tonight. I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry for ruining the greatest thing to ever happen to me," and with that Emma stood up off the ground and began to walk towards the gate that would take her to the front of the house.

Killian sat back and took in all that Emma was saying to him in disbelief. Getting his act together, Killian jumped up and dashed after Emma. He grabbed her and spun her around. Emma gasped as she spun into his chest but she didn't have the chance to say anything as Killian lowered his lips and kissed her. Emma's arms hung by her side as Killian pulled away. They were oblivious to the cheers coming from inside the house as everyone watched the long awaited moment between the two friends.

"There was no way that I couldn't have noticed you love," he said, using the hook he had on his hand to carefully brush her hair behind her ear. "There have been many times that I could have said something but I was a coward. I'm not sorry that you kissed me, I'm only sorry that I wasn't I who made the first move."

"What...what are you saying?" Emma asked. Killian smiled as he grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Would you do me the honour princess and accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, almost losing his breath as he saw the smile in Emma's eyes.

"I didn't realise pirates treated their hostages to dinner," Emma said, grinning as she saw the smirk form on Killian's face.

"There are a few exceptions," he said, easily falling back into his character. Without another word, he grabbed Emma and threw her over his shoulder.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, flailing her arms about. Her face turned beet red as she heard the laughter coming from inside the house. Killian joined in the laughter as he walked through the gate and continued up the street. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out for ice-cream," Killian stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stopped after a few minutes and let Emma down, holding her in front of him. He stared at her face for a moment before asking a question that made Emma's breath catch.

"This is what you want?" he asked, leaning in close. Emma closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"More than anything," she answered quietly. Killian smiled before leaning down and kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. Emma laughed into the kiss and knew without a doubt that there was nowhere else she would rather be.

**The End**

* * *

So there is it...my first Captain Swan fic. I am all for this pairing to happen!:p


End file.
